Like Summer
by artemis-nz
Summary: Conrad, Yuuri, and an afternoon of Shin Makoku baseball. Conrad/Yuuri.


The bat connects with a satisfying crack.

"Did you see that? Did you? Conrad, he hit the _ball!_" Yuuri's like an excited puppy, because it's summer and there's baseball, and Yuuri can't be anything but in high spirits when the two things combine. He likes the heat, and the smell of a fresh breeze and leather gloves, and the sound of people coming together for the purpose of having a little competitive fun. (He also likes skipping out on lessons with Gunter, but that is beside the point, particularly as Conrad is at least partially responsible for this.)

Conrad nods, pleased because Yuuri is pleased. "I did indeed, Heika. And even in the right direction, too."

"Con-_rad_. It's Yuuri, you should know that. _Yuu_-ri. And with a little more practice, the team should be hitting the ball in right direction consistently. There haven't been any fatalities yet." He grins, and then his eyes gain a determined gleam. "This'll be a great team when everyone gets the feel of it a bit more, you'll see. I can _feel_ it. I'm just surprised the sport caught on so quickly…"

"I'm not surprised at all, Hei- Yuuri. With your enthusiasm behind it, it would be surprising if people weren't interested."

Yuuri shuffles his foot, embarrassed but pleased. "Well, it helps that there's the two of us who know the game. I don't know if it would've been as successful if it were just me trying to teach everyone the rules."

"I'm quite certain you are capable of doing whatever you set your mind to", says Conrad easily, making Yuuri flush faintly once more.

Then they're both caught up in the practice game again, Yuuri keeping an eye out especially for how people grip the bat – it isn't, after all, very similar to how swords are held, and it had been difficult at first to break the habit. But once that had been dealt with, and after Yuuri had finally gotten across to people that not everyone should make a blind rush for the ball once it had been hit, things had gone relatively smoothly.

And ever since the building of the first ever baseball stadium in all of Shin Makoku, Yuuri has gone about his days with twice as much energy as usual, infecting everyone he came across with his own anticipation – even those who as yet have little idea about what baseball actually is. More and more people, however, unable to resist the young King's honest exuberance, are gradually familiarising themselves with what they see as an exotic, if somewhat dangerous, royal sport. At this point, every castle resident has now, at least once, picked up a bat or ball and given the game a try. Gwendal is usually content to watch on the sidelines with the very youngest of the children, but Gunter is a natural when he isn't focusing too hard and generally being clumsy, and Wolfram isn't too bad either, as long as he doesn't try to make up for his lack of experience with sheer aggressiveness. Anissina scares everyone, even Wolfram, by the way she plays (this may or may not have something to do with Gwendal's decision not to join in on most occasions).

Conrad usually sticks with helping Yuuri coach, since this is what he is best at, or at watching Yuuri watching others practice, since he's good at watching too. Yuuri sometimes sees him looking, and then he'll either flush a little more deeply than usual, or simply give up being awkward and smile like his whole heart is in it (which Conrad supposes it is). In which case, Conrad doesn't feel too much guilt in sliding a step closer, or watching a moment longer even though Yuuri is still looking at him.

Lately, Yuuri has been doing less blushing and more smiling during these moments. The increased close eye contact makes them both just a little bolder than they were yesterday, or the day before.

There's another great crack, and a yell of triumph and impromptu dance from the batter down below, where they are watching from a small rise. Yuuri cups his hands around his mouth. "That was excellent you guys, you're really improving!"

There is a small chorus of cheers at his statement, Yuuri takes the opportunity to sit, and when Conrad follows suit, their shoulders brush against each other's briefly. Yuuri looks at Conrad, then, not the other way around, and gifts the soldier with another smile that is full of those things around him; warmth and exhilaration and spirit and _summer_.

"It's going to be a good season", says Yuuri, and Conrad's not sure whether Yuuri means the game or the summer.

Amidst another explosion of spontaneous cheering – someone has actually caught the ball from the batter this time – either Yuuri or Conrad leans inwards (it doesn't really matter since they somehow end up meeting in the middle anyway), and Conrad decides that whatever Yuuri meant, it will probably end up being both.


End file.
